


I like you, like, a lot

by sarangyourenjun (ilysmrenjun)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Drinking, Drunk Texting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilysmrenjun/pseuds/sarangyourenjun
Summary: Renjun tried his best to remember the details of his stupidity the night before, contemplating whether it's true or not. But the numbers of bottle they emptied aren't helping because he doesn't recall anything other than being drunk and wild. And if he really did such careless act, he's sure of only one thing: his whipped ass is doomed.





	I like you, like, a lot

**Author's Note:**

> hello, yeoreobuns!~ let me dedicate this to renmin nation. may we all got served with new cute renmin moments soon ㅠㅠ ♡

Renjun stirred from his slumber as he hear a chattering coming from the kitchen. As much as he wants to just stay on the bed, the foul taste of alcohol in his mouth is unbearable and he needs to eliminate it right away. Cringing, he got up and stumbled a little as he made his way to the bathroom. 

"Chenle even bit Jisung's head." Mark narrated almost exxagerately before laughing while the others agree, remembering Chenle's drunk state. Renjun later walked in and joined them. He recognized that they are talking about last night's event where they were all wasted.

"Yeah, yeah. He was out of control, more than what he is when he's sober." He butts in, earning a mocking face from the younger.

"Oh, you're awake alcohol-sucker!"

"Shut up, you ass."

"Lol, please. It's actually nothing compared to what Donghyuck hyung did. He said he would sleep beside Jisung's hamster and so he laid down next to his cage." Chenle counters making the rest burst into fit laughter. It's not really surprising. That's Donghyuck with satan's drink running through his system, always ready to do something stupid.

"Aw, that was heart warming. I'm touched." Renjun feigned to be moved, clutching his chest dramatically and Donghyuck scoffed. "At least I didn't drunk chat my crush."

"Oops." Jisung pretended to gasp.

"Who the heck would drunk chat his crush?" the smaller asked, looking at his friends suspiciously before returning to Donghyuck.

"Well, sorry to say but that heck is you." the latter pointed out nonchalantly, grinning in his triumph as he sees Renjun's now flustered face.

"Next joke please." 

"He's not joking hyung! You spam your crush in front of us. You're a hero." 

"Who is that again? Na Jaemin sunbaenim?" Na Jaemin. Their senior who handled their creative writing class last semester. That guy who had easily swept him off his feet, causing him not just to fall but yep, totally floored.

Renjun tried his best to remember the details of his stupidity the night before, contemplating whether it's true or not. But the numbers of bottle they emptied aren't helping because he doesn't recall anything other than being drunk and wild. And if he really did such careless act, he's sure of only one thing: his whipped ass is doomed.

\---  
12:05 am

Huang Renjun  
👍  
👍  
👍  
👍  
👍  
👍

Jaemin's attention suddenly caught by the series of notification popped on his phone's screen. He was watching one of the episodes of Game of Thrones when the message appeared, interrupting his marathon over his beloved series. He immediately checked the message to see whom it came from only to read the name Huang Renjun. 

That cute, (yes, he's cute) small Chinese guy who happened to be in one of the classes he'd handled. The one who is obviously going heart eyes whenever he enters the classroom. The one who is being pushed by his friend he recognize as Donghyuck every time he ask for a volunteer to present their works. Jaemin won't deny that he finds the smaller attractive. He has a very soft and charming features, eyes so blinding when he smiles with a bonus of his cute dimple. On top of that, his intelligence is impressive. His works are something Shakespeare would be proud of if he'd be able to read them. 

Renjun's message was nothing but six 'like' emojis and the sixth one was quite bigger than the others. Jaemin find it strange to send such kind of message at midnight, having no context but likes. He paused for awhile, staring blankly at his screen and contemplating whether to reply or not. I mean, what would you reply to 'like' emojis? He bit his lip to suppress his smile as he started typing something in reply.

\---

There was a chaos in the living room. Loud music, incoherent noises and cheers were heard within Donghyuck's apartment. They were having random games and dares while their cups are filled with alcohol, taking every opportunity to drink and enjoy the night.

Unfortunately, Renjun was holding his phone. And the drunk mess in him suddenly thought of doing something dumb that he would regret later.

"Hol' up 'm gonna chat Jaemin. I'll show you guys how strong I am as a human being" Jeno cackled at his brave remark and they started cheering on their drunk, whipped of a friend.

"Woah hoh, look, is this the start of Injun's long awaited love life?" Mark bumped his shoulder against him giddily, waiting to see his next action.

Without hesitation, the smaller clicked the message button under his crush's profile which directed him to their chat box. He began sending 'like' emojis, and if not because of the pauses he made before sending the next one, it would be considered as flooding.

"One like for Jisung-ah, one like for Chenle and here's for Hyuck, for Jeno, yes and for Mark hyung.." He let out a chuckle staring at the five consecutive likes he sent before pressing the like button again, this time much longer, to send a bigger one. "And one big fat like from me!"

\---

Renjun came back to his senses and got up to see it for himself. He checked his phone and his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw Jaemin's name on the screen saying,

"You really like me that much, huh? 😉"

**Author's Note:**

> renjun is winning lmao. anyways, don't hesitate to leave comments if you wish to. i'd really love that uwu. i love you aaaall~ *blows kisses*
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ilysmrenjun) 🌻
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ilysmrenjun) 💛


End file.
